Goblin
Goblins (also called Pukwudgies) are malevolent toad-like faeries that live throughout the forests of Europe and North America. Description Physical appearance Goblins are often described as being toad or frog-like in appearance, with green pimply skin and soft bellies. They are born without teeth, and instead find substitutes in the form of glass shards, sharpened wood, and human baby teeth. Their noses resemble those of bats, and many appear to have vestigial wings. Goblins' eyes are white and clouded over, though they are not blind. Most have a set of small heat-sensing eyes above their regular eyes, and others even have bio-luminescent growths on their heads or tongues in order to lure Pixies to their deaths. Behavior & Nature Goblins tend to be mischievous, and their antics are often confused with those of a raccoon. They dig through garbage cans and attack domesticated animals. Their acts can run from mildly irritating to depraved. Goblins are known to not be particularly intelligent, and usually wander in roving bands, called tribes. Their tribes are generally unorganized and clumsy. Goblins only pose a real danger when organized under a more powerful entity, usually an Ogre or Troll. Even so, they still tend to be clumsy, greedy and unintelligent creatures, and can be easily trapped and questioned. One type of Goblin, called "Red Caps", are particularly malevolent, and even murderous. They are known to inhabit battlegrounds and ruined castles, especially those that were once scenes of tyranny and wicked deeds. Red Caps are called such because of the tricorn hats they wear, which they soak in the blood of their victims. Another type of Goblin, called Hobgoblins, are friendly, though mischievous. They are far less common than regular Goblins, suggesting that they may not be an entirely separate species, but just a creature of different temperament. Hobgoblins, unlike regular Goblins, tend to wear shoddy clothes. Diet Goblins are scavengers, though they sometimes hunt small prey, such as rabbits and domestic pets. Goblins also appear to have a taste for Pixies and birds. Habitat Goblins usually live in densely wooded areas or nearby ruins. They seem to have a special preference for junkyards and landfills. Despite being usually rural creatures, Goblins can occasionally be found wandering alleyways in small towns. Abilities Goblins, like all faeries, possess the ability to glamour themselves, though this is the only real kind of magick they seem to possess. Otherwise, their fighting and organizing capabilities are lackluster at best. Goblins do have the unique effect of causing nightmares, especially those of being chased, when they are in the vicinity. It is unknown exactly what causes this. Defense Goblins are known to hate iron and salt. Both substances are known to burn their skin, and prolonged exposure can be fatal. History It is believed that the Goblins that live in North America came across the Atlantic ocean on the humans' ships as the Europeans colonized the Americas. They likely preyed upon the children and animals that lived on the ships, and also were probably responsible for much of the illness aboard. The Native Americans took to calling the creatures Pukwudgies, due to the inhuman sounds they make. Known Goblins * Glowtongue * Gluronk * Graat * Pimplenose * Winug Category:Goblins